


Hier gibt es Monster

by chzo_mythos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Easter treat for the Scarecrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hier gibt es Monster

Calling it mass mutilation was a bit overkill. There were 12 professors at most in the Gotham University’s psychology department. And besides, you couldn’t even tell they’d been mutilated unless you got up close, the stitching was very delicate, the product of a steady hand and far more patience than anyone would expect from the Scarecrow. But, then, he’s been planning this for weeks. Johnny-boy had some idea, of course, but it used to be called “split personality” for a reason. So while they shared a mind and a body, it wasn’t impossible for the Scarecrow to keep secrets from the good doc. 

Because no matter how crass or brutal he may be, he’s smart. He has to be to have survived this long in Gotham, especially during the years Johnny let him have absolute free reign. Ah, those were the days. But now? Now he has to savor the time he gets. Now, he has to make it count. 

And this certainly makes the cut. 

‘This’, of course, being the makeshift crucifixion field on the Gotham U quad. Hung on crosses, the similarities to Jesus end with their nail pierced palms as the bodies of Johnny-boy’s former colleagues in the psychology department have had their innards replaced with straw. And, not one to be wasteful, the Scarecrow had meticulously collected said innards to another use. The lungs and livers and hearts and such were sliced apart, chemically treated, and arranged artfully in front of the scene to spell out ‘vindictis’—more as a message for the reporters to see rather than one of any genuine meaning. The intestines, both large and small, had been strung around the crosses like garland (a still warm, dripping garland), and the eyes and tongues of the victims had been scattered around the base of the crosses, left for the crows. 

Yep, Scarecrow has definitely learned to make his time in control count.


End file.
